Warriors What If?
by Darkpool14
Summary: I love warriors and have been making a lot of "What if?"s. I know I don't write very much but I still wanted to do this. I would like requests and opinions
1. Chapter 1

Warriors "What if?"

**I have always loved the Warriors series and always been curious about what would happen if specific things happened that changed the plot. Things like this,**

**What if Mapleshade's kits never drowned?**

**What if the badger attack never happened, and Leafpool and Crowfeather stayed together?**

**What if Ivypool stayed loyal to the Dark Forest?**

**What if Lionpaw and Heatherpaw stayed together?**

**And much more. I am going to write each of these down in short stories and would like requests for these or other questions. I can manage making stories for OCs as well. I can even make forbidden loves come true, like OakheartXBluefur, or GraystripeXSilverstream.**

**Make these for "What if?" stories.**

"**What if -"**

**These for OC stories.**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Story base: (love, forbidden love, tragedy and loss, early death, etc.)**

**Story:**

**These for forbidden love stories.**

**Cat: (Exp. Mapleshade)**

**Mate: (Exp. Appledusk)**

**Plot difference: (Their kits never died and made it to Riverclan)**

**I will not do any detailed mating, only something like "He got excited as she pulled him behind the bush with her tail" then say something like, "and a few heartbeats later, they walked out from behind the bush looking exhausted"**

**Thank you.**


	2. Jayfeather And Briarlight

What if… Briarlight survived?

**This is a request by PoppyRitz. Thank you for the request and I hope you enjoy!**

Briarlight gasped. She shot up in her nest in the medicine cat den. Her vision cleared and she saw multiple cats around her. Blossomfall and Bumblestripe stared at her in shock. Millie was next to them with Graystripe by her side, joy and shock flooding in her eyes. On her other side Alderheart was turned away leaving the den when he looked back at her, confusion on his expression. She then saw Jayfeather, his blind gaze staring into her, relief in his blind gaze. She also saw something else. Something she couldn't identify. Suddenly she heard her mother screech.

"Briarlight! You're alive! Thank Starclan!" Millie rushed to her side and covered her with licks. Briarlight tried to turn away but Millie just kept on coming. Soon, Jayfeather backed Millie away.

"Millie, give her some space, she needs to breathe" He said with humor in his voice. Humor Briarlight really enjoyed hearing. Then, her littermates came up and touched noses with her.

"Briarlight, we are so happy you are alive!" Bumblestripe said.

"We thought that horrible sickness had taken you" Blossomfall sighed. They both backed up a bit to let their father through.

"I am so proud of you, thank Starclan you are safe" He said as they touched noses. As they parted Jayfeather was talking to Alderheart.

"Go tell Bramblestar that Briarlight is safe" He told the young warrior. Alderheart nodded and left the den. Then, Jayfeather turned to her family.

"She needs to rest and later today take her exercises" He told them. Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Graystripe left the den obediently, but Millie was a bit more hesitant.

"But, what if she gets sick again? What if her breathing gets too shallow and she passes out? What if-" Millie was fretting until Briarlight interrupted her.

"Millie, I'll be fine. I got Jayfeather with me. And Leafpool should be close by." She told Millie calmly. Jayfeather nodded and Millie slowly left the den. Then, once her tail disappeared Jayfeather turned to Briarlight and did something unexpected. He approached her and touched his nose to her muzzle and sighed.

"I'm glad you are safe, Briarlight. I don't know what I would have done if you left us" Briarlight was taken off guard but sighed happily.

"I'm glad to be back" she said. Then they broke apart as Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Leafpool, and Alderheart came into the den. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but everyone shuffled enough to fit.

"Oh, thank Starclan they didn't take you from us" Squirrelflight exclaimed.

"Jayfeather, you did great!" Leafpool said.

"You did. The clan is grateful for your skills" Bramblestar praised. Jayfeather looked embarrassed and licked his chest fur.

"It was nothing. Briarlight did the most work. Anyway, I don't think she can continue breathing clearly if you all are packed in here." He snapped. Briarlight twitched her whiskers. Jayfeather could never take a compliment without snapping. It always amused her. Leafpool nodded and padded into the store while Bramblestar and Squirrelflight squeezed out, their son following. Jayfeather turned to Briarlight.

"And you need to do your exercises" Then his gaze softened. "Would you like me to go with you?" He questioned. Briarlight shuffled out of her nest and stretched her front paws.

"I would enjoy the company" she purred. Jayfeather nodded and padded out of the den as Briarlight quickly dragged herself after him. They both slowly shuffled through the forest, Jayfeather occasionally bending down to pluck a few herbs. Soon, they came to the edge of the lake. They sat down for a few heartbeats until Briarlight sat up again.

"Ok, should I try swimming? Or climbing trees? Maybe I should-"She was interrupted as Jayfeather dropped the herbs and grunted.

"No, I can't hold it in any longer" He sighed, then turned his blind gaze to Briarlight, so direct it was as if he could see her.

"Jayfeather, what are you talking about?" Briarlight questioned. Jayfeather approached her slowly and finally, Briarlight could tell what the look in his eyes was. Love.

"Ever since you started living in the medicine den, I had to put up with your complaining and boredom. It has been making me feel more and more annoyed with you. Up until I learned, that the feeling was more than annoyance. It was compassion. I care about you Briarlight. Maybe more than that. I _love _you" He blurted. Briarlight gasped and Jayfeather flinched, expecting her to turn him away. But, instead of turning him away, she pushed her nose to his.

"I have loved you from the very beginning, Jayfeather. I was just too afraid to admit it. But now, I know my dream will come true" Jayfeather sighed in relief and twined his tail with hers. They leaned up against each other for what felt like moons.

"I'm so glad that you are alive. You are my world Briarlight" Jayfeather whispered in her ear. Briarlight sighed. She hasn't even thought about Jayfeather being a medicine cat. She was just happy, being here, side by side with the love of her life. She wished they could stay this way together.

**You are welcome PoppyRitz. This actually went better than I expected. Don't forget to review and request!**


	3. Firepaw's a medicine apprentice

What if… Fireheart became a medicine cat?

**This is a request by Stupidsally35. I made it to where Firepaw asks Bluestar if he could become Spottedleaf's apprentice in medicine cat training. I forgot to disclaim my last chapter but Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Enjoy!**

"What?! What do you mean you want to become Spottedleaf's apprentice?" Bluestar was trying her best not to shout, but Firepaw's request shocked her immensely.

"I, I like fighting and hunting for my clan, but I feel like that isn't where my place is in the clan. So I want to try to become a medicine cat" Firepaw said, trying not to cringe at Bluestar's anger. She was really just upset since Firepaw became her apprentice, and it was a rare honor. Bluestar sighed.

"If you feel that becoming a medicine cat apprentice will fulfill your place in the clan, then I will announce it at sunfall.

"Oh, thank you Bluestar! I won't let you down!" Firepaw exclaimed, bounding over to tell Spottedleaf. Bluestar sighed. _Oh, I hope Firepaw made the right choice_ she thought.

"May all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar's yowl sounded throughout the camp as every warrior shuffled over to Bluestar.

"What is it now?" Longtail grumbled.

"I bet it is about that kittypet Firepaw. Who else would it be about?" Sandpaw mumbled to her mentor.

"Shh" Whitestorm told Sandpaw. "Bluestar is speaking"

"I have gotten a request from Firepaw to become a medicine cat" Bluestar called. The cats below began to mumble among themselves, and Graypaw shouted out.

"But, he is training to be a warrior!" Bluestar ignored the comment and continued speaking.

"He and Spottedleaf has made the decision. Now, Spottedleaf shall become Firepaw's new mentor." She turned to the two and they touched noses, longer than expected. Many voices rose from the crowd, shouting "Firepaw! Firepaw!" but not nearly enough. Firepaw then started chattering to Spottedleaf.

"What are we going to do first? Are we collecting herbs from the Riverclan border? I know a good place that grows catmint" Spottedleaf silenced him by swiping her tail gently over his mouth.

"We will start with the basics." She told him, then led him into the medicine den. She pulled out a small strip of cobwebs.

"These are cobwebs, as you can already tell. Do you know what they are used for?" She questioned. Firepaw stared at the strip before answering.

"I've seen you use them on Ravenpaw and Longtail. Aren't they used for cleaning blood?" He asked. Spottedleaf nodded. She pulled out a poppy seed and asked the same question.

"They help you fall asleep." Firepaw answered.

"Yes, they also reduce pain and help with shock." Spottedleaf added. She started testing him with more herbs, both unaware of Ravenpaw and Graypaw peering at them from behind the den wall.

"I thought he would be happy training with us" Ravenpaw whispered.

"Well, he never really felt like he fit in, so this might be best" Graypaw replied.

"It might also have something to do with Firepaw having a crush on Spottedleaf" Ravenpaw said, not prepared for Graypaw's shout.

"WHAT?!" He screeched, loud enough for both medicine cats to hear him. Both toms ducked before they were spotted and crawled back to the apprentice den to continue their conversation, ignoring Sandpaw and Dustpaw eavesdropping.

"He never told me that!" Graypaw said.

"He never told me either," Ravenpaw replied "but it is pretty easy to tell" From behind him he heard Dustpaw snicker. Graypaw sighed.

"I just hope Firepaw knows what he is doing"

Firepaw and Spottedleaf were padding up the edge of Windclan territory. It was half-moon tonight and Firepaw's first meeting with the medicine cats. Barkface padded up to them from Windclan territory and greeted them. The three waited until Runningnose of Shadowclan and Mudfur of Riverclan showed up. Firepaw quietly whispered to Spottedleaf,

"What kind of medicine cat can't cure his own cold?" And Spottedleaf snickered.

"That is a question everybody asks and nobody answers" was her only reply.

"So, is this your new apprentice, Spottedleaf? Has an interesting colored pelt" Barkface rasped, staring curiously at Firepaw. Firepaw licked his chest fur embarrassedly/

"Yes, his name is Firepaw and he is my new apprentice" Spottedleaf told the old medicine cat. The group of medicine cats started traveling up to mothermouth, and Spottedleaf explained it to Firepaw.

"We will be traveling through the tunnels in complete darkness, so you need to follow our scents to find your way around. Once we enter, the Moonstone will be glowing brightly. All you need to do is lie down and touch your nose gently to the stone, and Starclan will do the rest." Firepaw nodded vigorously and watched at Runningnose and Spottedleaf crawled in first. Mudfur whispered in his ear.

"Go on, you will be ok. I will stay behind you to make sure you don't get lost" Firepaw blinked at him gratefully before walking into Mothermouth, Mudfur following with Barkface at the end. It grew darker and darker the more Firepaw walked. He could feel Mudfur's breath on his pelt and could see the silhouette of Spottedleaf's hindquarters and tried his best to stay calm. Soon, a bright light started shining from in front of Spottedleaf and the medicine cats entered a large space with a blinding stone, covered in light. Firepaw gasped in awe and Runningnose purred in amusement. Firepaw slowly approached the stone as the older cats settled down and touched their noses to the stone. Firepaw lied next to his mentor and hesitated before touching his nose to the stone. A jolt passed through his body as he fell asleep and he gasped at the cold touch.

Firepaw's eyes blinked open to see pine trees and marshy grounds. _Am I on Shadowclan territory? How? _He thought. He sat up before starting to pad the opposite direction. _I have to get back to mothermouth. Spottedleaf will be looking for me. _But as he padded through the marshy place, the stench clogging up his senses and the pine trees seeming to keep on stretching on and on. Eventually he stopped. He heard something, and whipped around. Nothing was there. _Nothing… I'm going to be stuck here forever!_ He wanted to wail out loud. But, he kept his jaws shut as he saw a figure padding towards him. It was a cat. The cat had a dark ginger pelt, darker than Firepaw's own, and bright yellow eyes and a torn ear. The tom dipped his head.

"Greetings, young apprentice. My name is Sunstar. I was Thunderclan's leader before Bluestar" Firepaw gapped at the leader.

"A-are you from Starclan?" Firepaw said, eyes glistening in wonder at the first Starclan cat he has seen. Sunstar purred in amusement.

"Yes, Firepaw, I am from Starclan. And I have a message for you"

"Really? What is it?" Firepaw asked. But the apprentice's words were drowned out when a bolt of lightning struck the grounds. Firepaw jumped at the deafening crackle and turned back to Sunstar, to see the Thunderclan leader fading into thin air. Firepaw called out to the fading cat but got no reply. He leaped again as another bolt of lightning struck the pine trees and thunder echoing throughout the area. Then, a great big Shadow draped across the territory, engulfing the lightning and Thunderclan territory with it. _Oh no, _he thought. _Is Shadowclan going to defeat Thunderclan? _But then, a weak bolt of lightning struck the center of the Shadowclan territory and started a fire, which engulfed the large shadow, leaving both the territories untouched.

Firepaw shot up and gasped. _What a dream _he shook his head. The other medicine cats were stirring and Firepaw could see the sun shining from the gap in the roof. As Spottedleaf woke up Firepaw was just ready to tell her about his dream. She silenced him with a swish of her tail.

"Don't tell me the dream until we leave. Medicine cats don't share dreams unless necessary"

Firepaw and Spottedleaf said goodbye to the other medicine cats before Firepaw finally blurted his dream to Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf listened before shaking her head.

"Something is coming between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. We must warn Bluestar" Firepaw nodded.

_Oh Starclan, I hope this won't turn too horrible_ he prayed as they approached Thunderclan territory.

** As, If you haven't figured out, this is the whole invasion where Spottedleaf dies from Clawface and Firepaw finds Yellowfang while searching for herbs, and she finished his training. I didn't want to make it too long. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and thanks so much for the requests!**


	4. Sandheart

What if… Squirrelflight and Leafpool had a brother?

**This is a request sent by Shadowwolf1997. OMG thank you all so much for these requests! I love making these. And to explain this request, Sandstorm has a tom named Sandheart that looks like her and acts like Firestar. He has to put up with his sisters Squirrelflight and Leafpool as well, they actually all three share the "mind reading" connection. And I actually had a pretty good idea about this one… Anyway, this chapter will start with the three being born then will skip ahead to after the badger attack and (spoilerz) Cinderpelt died, into the **_**Leafpool's Wish**_** book. Oh, and I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Enjoy!**

Sandstorm groaned in pain. Cinderpelt was by her side with borage leaves, her paw resting on Sandstorm's belly.

"Come on Sandstorm, just one more left. You are doing great" She was encouraging the pale ginger queen. Soon, a third small bundle slithered out and Cinderpelt nipped the sack, licking the kit's fur backwards as she has done with his siblings. All three kits scuffled to Sandstorm, eager for milk and started suckling.

"Firestar, you can come in. You have two beautiful daughters and a strong son." Cinderpelt called as she left the nursery. Firestar crawled into the nursery, his bright green eyes flashing with pride as he gazed down at his kits.

"They look beautiful Sandstorm. You did a great job" He said before licking Sandstorms head. The two mates looked down at their kits.

"What should we call them?" Firestar asked.

"Well, I was thinking Squirrelkit for this dark ginger one" she said and licked the she-kit's tiny bushy tail. "And Leafkit for this one, in memory for Leafstar" Firestar gazed at his second daughter, a light brown tabby. "But, I wanted you to name the tom" Sandstorm said, staring at her mate. Firestar gazed at his son, the youngest of his kits. He had a pale ginger pelt, just like Sandstorm's.

"Sandkit. He looks so much like you it will be hard to even tell the difference" Firestar purred. Sandstorm sighed.

"Squirrelkit, Leafkit, Sandkit. They will be the best kits this clan will ever have" Sandstorm said as Firestar licked her ears in agreement.

**And this is far into the future. This takes place in **_**Leafpool's Wish**_**.**

_Sandheart walked into the nursery. He gasped in horror when he saw Cinderpelt dead on the ground and his sister Leafpool crouching over her mentor's body, crying. He wasn't surprised to see Crowfeather standing to the side. That Windclan tom has been after his sister for a while. Sandheart never really trusted Crowfeather, but he ignored that for now. Right now, his sister needed comforting. He padded over to his sister and sat next to her. At the same moment, Squirrelflight came in to do the same. After what felt like moons passed, Leafpool sat up, blinking at us gratefully, before padding out to tell Firestar the bad news._

Sandheart shot up in his nest. It has been about a moon since the badgers attacked and Cinderpelt, the medicine cat, along with Sootfur. Leafpool was the medicine cat now. And, to make matters worse, Ashfur is angry at Squirrelflight for choosing Brambleclaw over him. So Sandheart would occasionally get glares shot at his or either of his sister's directions. Sandheart padded out of the warriors den. He saw Sorreltail sitting outside the nursery watching her kits scuffle about each other. Sandheart sighed. He had to admit he had a bit of a crush on Sorreltail and would love to father her kits, but Brackenfur got to her first. Sandstorm didn't envy him though, Sorreltail and Brackenfur were happy with each other. Though it really didn't help once he noticed Swallowtail of Riverclan had eyes on him. (Sorry, I couldn't find any other she-cat in any clan that doesn't have a mate or is a queen) He sighed and shook the thought from his head when he noticed both his sisters leaving the camp.

_And what are they doing? _He thought. _It isn't even time for the Dawn patrol yet! _He followed both his sisters, and set his senses out to reach both of them. Squirrelflight was feeling confusion and worry for Leafpool, and Leafpool was feeling immense pain, betrayal, and sorrow. Sandheart was confused at this. He was prowling behind the two she-cats, silent as a feather. He might have his father's personality but he has his mother's hunting expertise. Soon, the three started approaching the Moonpool. _But how? We can't have traveled that far yet! I would have noticed the Windclan scent._ He soon realized that he had to make himself present, so he stepped out of a bramble bush, making both his sisters jump. The tom noticed that Leafpool's belly swayed, and it seemed larger than normal.

"Sandheart! What in Starclan's name are you doing here?!" Squirrelflight shouted, fur still bristling.

"I should be asking you the same thing" Sandheart sneered humorously. Squirrelflight glared at her brother and Leafpool had a begging expression.

"It's ok Squirrelflight, he is our brother. He deserves to know." Leafpool sighed.

"Deserves to know what?" Sandheart questioned curiously.

"Sandheart, you remember Crowfeather, right?" Leafpool said.

"Yeah, he is that Windclan tom you fell in love with" Sandheart grumbled, clearly remembering that his sister is a medicine cat.

"Well, I'm pregnant. With his kits" Leafpool sighed quietly, almost too quiet for Sandheart to hear. But Sandheart was quite the opposite, shouting his lungs out.

"You're WHAT?! Leafpool, how could you be so irresponsible?! You are a medicine cat!" He was snarling so oud that Squirrelflight stuffed her bushy tail in his mouth to silence him.

"Shh! You are being so loud that I bet the twolegplace behind Shadowclan can hear you!" She hissed. After a few mumbles Sandheart stopped talking and Squirrelflight took her tail out of his mouth.

"Now, are you going to help us or blurt it all out to Firestar?" Squirrelflight questioned her brother. Sandheart sighed. Telling his father that their medicine cat was pregnant with the kits of a cat from another clan wouldn't be logical. Besides, Leafpool was his sister. He cared for her and would do anything to help her. But, lying to his clan wasn't right. _But, this is necessary. She is my sister. I must help her._ He thought. He sighed before nodding.

"Yes, I will help you" he said. "You're my sisters. You would do the same for me." He added as they trekked towards the Moonpool.

**So, let's just skip the whole Starclan lecture Yellowfang gave the she-cats. She also mentions to Sandheart that he will be taking a large role in the kit's lives. And we are about to find out how. We are up to the part where the kits are born.**

Sandheart stared at the three tiny bundles as they suckled their exhausted mother. Squirrelflight was the first to mention what he has been wondering.

"What about names?" She asked Leafpool. Leafpool stared at her before gazing at her kits.

"We should all take part in their names" She sighed, before licking the large gold tom that had trouble being born.

"This one is as large and brave as a lion. Let's name him Lionkit" She said.

"And this she-kit is as black as Holly bark. Let's name her Hollykit" Squirrelflight said. Leafpool looked as if she were going to protest before stopping, then turning to her brother.

"Would you like to name the last one?" She questioned. Sandheart stared at the smallest bundle, a tiny gray tabby. He looked so carefree, yet sturdy, like he could float away at any moment and yet stay together, like a feather. _Like a Crow's feather, yet different_ he thought, thinking about the kit's father. Ten surprisingly, the tiny kit opened his eyes. Leafpool gasped.

"But, he was only born a few heartbeats ago!" She exclaimed. Sandheart stared into his eyes. Cloudy blue eyes that seemed to not see him yet pierce into his pelt like the beak of a blue jay.

"Jaykit. His name will be Jaykit" Sandheart said. Squirrelflight nodded and Leafpool sighed an agreement. _Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. Oh, what adventures will be in store for these three. _Sandheart thought.

Sandheart woke up with a start. It has been two moons since they brought the kits to the camp. They all claimed that the kits were Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's, even the kits themselves believed it. Sandheart was greeted by Brambleclaw telling him to lead a patrol to Windclan's border. He nodded and had Berrynose, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, and Whitepaw join him. As they remarked the scent borders, a Windclan patrol came to do the same. Crowfeather was in this patrol. Sandheart caught his gaze before he looked away. _He knows how I feel about him loving my sister_ the pale ginger tom thought with a smirk. _But it doesn't seem right. Does he know that he has kits in Thunderclan? _ Sandheart realized what he had to do. He hated keeping the secret, and he hated spilling it even more, but he knew it had to be done.

"You guys go on ahead without me. I missed this mark back here." He told the rest of the patrol.

"Don't be long" Dustpelt grumbled. Sandheart nodded before padding up to the border. The Windclan patrol continued its route but Crowfeather knew something was up. He stayed behind to make certain Sandheart didn't cross the border and was surprised to see the ginger tom beckon him over to the other side. The gray tom hesitated before leaping over onto Thunderclan's territory.

"What do you want?" he growled at Sandheart, looking around to make sure this wasn't an ambush.

"I cannot hold this secret in any longer, Crowfeather. You have kits"

"_Kit,_ and I know. Breezekit's birth was announced last gathering." Crowfeather grumbled.

"No, I mean you have more than one kit. In another clan"

"What are you talking about hare-brain?" Crowfeather growled. Sandheart rolled his eyes.

"Leafpool, she gave birth to kits. _Your kits,_ Crowfeather. Lionkit Jaykit and Hollykit"

"But, those kits are Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's"

"No, that was just a cover up. You have half clan kits. The secret's out, and there is nothing you can do about it now"

**I told you he would play a large role in their lives. Now, they will find the truth sooner or later. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
